Memoriam: Chapter Two
It had been two days since I last played Memoriam; I hadn’t gotten much sleep due to so many nightmares… I could barely stand it at work. Every nightmare had been the same thing… I’ll try to describe it the best I can, but my memories of them were fairly detached. It starts out in a medical table… a rolling table… I’m being rolled down a hallway, but there was no one beside the table pushing it. When I reached the end of the hallway there is a set of large doors, I smashed through the doors and fell into nothing but blackness. Once I fell for a short time I landed in a field… of red roses… they cut my hands and knees… the roses then blacken and twist into brambles and a mirror appears in front of me. I approach the mirror slowly and see what I should… my reflection, but I look away for some reason… maybe a noise… when I looked back I saw her… the woman… looking back at me with her hand on the other side of the mirror. I have to come clean for a moment… during the time I had found this game; I had trouble piecing a chunk of my life together… I couldn’t reflect on anything. My memories were fragmented at best, and I couldn’t remember what happened the years prior. I could remember my fourth, all the way up to my eighteenth birthday. The four long years after my memory ran dry was a blur, in those four years… I lost my parents, my job, and my house… I had no idea what to do. I recovered thankfully… about 2 years had passed since then… to this day I had no idea what caused this void in my life. I guess in the back of my mind… something wanted me to find out why this girl had been… arousing my curiosity. I returned to my computer, clicked the file, and began the game once more. Strange thing was… this title screen was different… it was not a plain black backdrop, but instead a low resolution shot of a mirror… the same exact mirror from my dream. Shrugging it off as a crazy coincidence I pressed the load button, which took me to another black screen. Text started showing upon the bottom. “Hello again… you were gone a long time…” This was very interesting, it seemed that the game somehow uplinked to the clock on my computer. At this point I was unsure about the game, as it seemed to worm its way into my computer in strange ways. Regardless of my thoughts on the matter I listened inventively. “Yes, I know…” I replied. “Did he scare you?” “A little…” I answered. As much as I hate to admit it, seeing that man’s face legitimately gave me a chill down my spine. “Who was he?” I asked. “Something best not known… although most call him The Twisted One” I had no idea what it was talking about, but something about that name… it… it made stomach churn and my head hurt. I had to know why that was. “Why the hell is this thing in my computer?” I questioned. “He caters to people’s wants, needs, and interests… and appears to them in a way that he finds the most suitable. I must go now…” The screen faded to darkness again, and then returned to the same bedroom I started in last time. The character jumped out of bed again, but this time… the room was decorated in the portraits found in the hallway and The Twisted One’s room. I walked through the door again, this time the next room was not a hallway… it was a living room… my parent’s living room. I was speechless… it was if… it was if this game… this thing was toying with me now. I explored… and sure enough it was the same as I last remembered it. The same coffee table, the same box TV I used to watch cartoons on, and the same sofa I always sat at with my parent’s when we watched movies. I moved to the kitchen in the next room… on the kitchen island there was a birthday cake… eighteen candles. My fingers turned cold… I looked closer at the ground bellow the girl’s feet… there were two chalk outlines… and a knife. Images flew by my thoughts too fast for me to comprehend, and my head throbbed with pain. I walked up the stairs back in the living room… I asked myself… “What the fuck is this?” Regardless, I pressed on… I needed answers more than ever now. The stairs seemed to be endless, and as the hallway did; it started deteriorating. When I finally reached the end, I walked the girl into the next room… I felt my whole body shake and my head throb with an even more profound pain. There was two chairs sitting side by side this time facing forward, and I walked forward. The chairs turned around, and in the seat were my parents… with their throats slit. Their faces were to the likeness of… him… twisted… smiling… with an empty and gaping mouth. Their mouth’s moved in sync as they said the last text… “They… are… mine… as well… old friend” And the game saved once again… END OF CHAPTER TWO Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Sequel Category:Real Life